Destiny
by TJ. Wilson34
Summary: After moons of peace, a new threat has endangered the Clans of the Lake. It is up to Redpelt, son of Cinderstar and Lionblaze, and three other destined cats to prevent the Clans from being destroyed forever.
1. Allegiances

**YAY I cant believe I am finally starting on a new story other than my Tigerstar story. I cant wait to get reviews for this!**

**Now this story is A LOT more different than _IF HE NEVER CAME_. The setting is set many moons after Firestar's death. The Clans have been in peace for a long time but soon everything in the forest is about to change. A new threat has come upon the Clans and it is up to Redpelt, the son of Cinderstar and Lionblaze, and three other Clan cats to stop this danger from destroying the Clans for good. Here are the Allegiances. I've worked on them for hours xD**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ThunderClan_**

**Leader**- Cinderstar- aged grey tabby she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

**Deputy**- Briarfern- dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Frostshiver- pure white she-cat with green eyes; daughter of Bumblestep and Icecloud

**Warriors-**

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with blue eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Owlpaw)

Icecloud- white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark creamy she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblestep- very pale gray tom with black stripes and pale yellow eyes

Blossomleaf- tortoiseshell and white she-cat (Apprentice, Sweetpaw)

Dovewing- light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes and black tipped ears

Mudtail- light brown tom with a darker striped tail; son of Poppyfrost and Berrynose (Apprentice, Shortpaw)

Nightshadow- black tom with shady green eyes; son of Cinderstar and Lionblaze

Leaftail- light brown tabby she-cat with white muzzle, belly, and paws. Has pretty green eyes; daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderstar

Redpelt- dark ginger tom with pale amber eyes; son of Cinderstar and Lionblaze;

Silverheart-long haired light gray-silver she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes; daughter of Bumblepelt and Icecloud

Longwhisker- pale tabby tom with yellow eyes and long whiskers; formerly a loner

Sparrowtalon- big brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes; formerly a loner and Goldfang's and Birdfeather's brother

Goldfang-golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes; formerly a loner and Sparrowtalon's and Birdfeather's brother

Birdfeather- pretty brown she-cat with faded stripes on her tail; formerly a loner and Goldfang's and Sparrowtalon's sister

Apprentices-

Sweetpaw- beautiful pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes; daughter of Birdfeather and Mudtail

Owlpaw- dark brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes; son of Birdfeather and Mudtail

Shortpaw- small gray tom with a thick, short pelt and green eyes; found in the forest

**Queens-**

Ivyshade- white and grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; pregnant with Foxleap's kits

Cherrynose- ginger, black and white she-cat with amber eyes; daughter of Poppyfrost and Berrynose; has Longwhisker's kits; Patchkit (black and white tom) and Snowkit (white she-kit)

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; oldest queen

**Elders-**

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with sharp amber eyes

Jayfeather- blind gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Whitewing- old white she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- elderly long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes; oldest cat in ThunderClan

**_RiverClan_**

**Leader-** Pebblestar- mottled gray tom with green eyes

**Deputy**- Mousetail- small brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- Creamstripe- brown and cream tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Warriors**-

Volefang- short toothed golden tabby tom

Sandfang- ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Paleface- very pale grey, almost white, tom with dark green eyes

Smallwhisker- small tabby she-cat with short, curvy whiskers

Grayclaw- gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Tinyleaf- undersized cream and brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Fishtail- grey tom with a silvery tail and green eyes (Apprentice, Spottedpaw)

Dustfur- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Yellowtooth- sharp tongued black she-cat with pale yellow eyes

**Apprentices**-

Rainpaw- dark grey, almost black, tom with green eyes

Spottedpaw- pretty grey flecked she-cat

**Queens**-

Embertail- pretty brown she-cat with white paws; kits- Hazelkit and Grasskit

**Elders**-

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat; oldest cat in the Clan

Dapplenose- mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes

**_WindClan_**

**Leader**- Sunstar- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

**Deputy**- Boulderpelt- large pale grey tom with shady blue eyes (Apprentice, Poolpaw)

**Medicine Cat**- Kestrelflight-old mottled grey tom with blue eyes (Apprentice, Smokefang)

**Warriors**-

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Harespring- brown and white tom

Furzetail- grey and white she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitfoot- frisky golden brown tom with amber eyes

Hollytail- thin black she-cat with light green eyes

Stormspirit- light grey tom with blue eyes and torn ears

Fernshade- beautiful shady grey-blue she-cat with green eyes

Ambershadow- russet furred she-cat with a white muzzle

**Apprentices**-

Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes

Poolpaw- light grey she-cat

Flowerpaw- pretty small brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes

**Queens**-

Speckleface- pretty light brown she-cat with lighter flecks on her face; kits- Jaykit, Falconkit, and Eaglekit

**Elders**-

Heathertail- once pretty light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

**_ShadowClan_**

**Leader**- Frozenstar- big pure white tom with bright blue eyes (Apprentice, Icepaw)

**Deputy**- Cedarclaw- dark ginger tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Blacktail- dark grey tabby tom with darker stripes on his tail

**Warriors**-

Whiteflower- tortie and white she-cat (Apprentice, Mothpaw)

Pinetail- spiky furred brown tom with brown eyes

Dapplepelt- tortie she-cat with a pretty pelt

Cloverfoot- small brown she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes

Shadowfur- big black tom with a scarred muzzle and shady green eyes (Apprentice, Beetlepaw)

Leopardnose- spotted tabby she-cat with unusual yellow-blue eyes

**Apprentices**-

Icepaw- very pale grey, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes

Beetlepaw- dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Mothpaw- beautiful white she-cat

**Queens**-

Mintcloud- white and grey she-cat with pale brown eyes

**Elders**-

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Flametail- ginger tom with amber eyes

Dawnpelt- grey furred she-cat with pale blue eyes

Redwillow- ginger and brown mottled tom

* * *

**Well, theres the Allegiances for my new story _DESTINY_. Now, note that the other Clans are shorter, because I didnt bother adding every single charrie there is to the list. There are more cats in the other Clans, I just didnt want to go through the trouble of keeping up with a lot of charries. I wanted to keep track of all of ThunderClan and the important cats in the other Clans. **

**I will have Ch. 1 up soon and please bear with me about updating my Tigerstar story. I'm still working on it and I promise to get to it eventually.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Day in ThunderClan

**Here we go everyone, the first chapter of my new story! I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews for more chapters! =) **

**(I will soon update my Tigerstar story btw...)**

* * *

Redpelt smiled as he felt the wind blow through his dark ginger fur. The ThunderClan warrior closed his eyes and listened to the wind call his name. The tom stood on one of the ledges of the ThunderClan gorge that surrounded the camp. He loved being on his favorite ledge, to listen to his Clanmates beneath him and to look down on his Clan with the always familiar pride that lived in him.

"Redpelt, get down from there!"

The ginger tom opened his eyes to look down at a dark brown she-cat. He knew it was Briarfern, the ThunderClan deputy, even though she was fox-lengths below him. At the time he was born, she was named deputy of ThunderClan.

Moons before he was even born, he knew the original deputy, Brambleclaw, died of a tragic accident concerning a fox on the territory. Brambleclaw along with Leafpool, the former medicine cat who never knew how to be a true warrior, died a honored death, defending their territory. After their death, former leader, Firestar, appointed Cinderheart as deputy. Soon, Cinderheart became Cinderstar and her first deputy was her mother, Sorreltail. When Sorreltail was killed in a battle against RiverClan, Cinderstar appointed Briarfern as her deputy and she's been her deputy since.

"Coming, Briarfern," Redpelt meowed down at the small she-cat. The dark ginger tom hopped from rock to rock down into the ThunderClan camp. When he was at the base of Highledge, the brown deputy glared at him sternly. "You know, your mother don't like it when you do that," she growled though her eyes had amusement in them.

Redpelt rolled his eyes. "If she's afraid I'll fall off, I won't. That's Jayfeather's job!"

Briarfern snorted. "Fine, but don't come crawling to me once your legs are broken."

As she padded away towards the leader's den, Redpelt looked around the camp. Few cats were out and about during this sunny day. He spotted Foxleap, his former mentor, chatting with the most senior warrior, Berrynose. Bumblestep, Rosepetal, Dovewing and Blossomleaf with her apprentice Sweetpaw, headed for the thorn tunnel for a border patrol.

As he padded past Toadstep, Redpelt could see his siblings, Nightshadow and Leaftail curled together beside the medicine cat's den. Under the shade, the dark ginger tom saw his brother smirk.

"You know, one day Cinderstar is going to just let you fall off that ledge," his brother teased as Redpelt lay beside him. Leaftail chucked. His sister was named after their grandmother, Leafpool. He didn't know why because according to the rumors he's heard around the Clan, his father hated his own mother with a passion.

"I was just looking at the forest," Redpelt meowed, defending himself. "It's quite a pretty view from up there."

"Well, tell that to mother, because here she comes," Nightshadow smirked, flicking his ears to a gray tabby she-cat.

Redpelt groaned as Cinderstar made her way towards her kits. Lionblaze was at her side, trotting with his tail high in the air. "Briarfern's always ruining the fun," Redpelt sighed he saw both his parents frown at him.

His siblings mewed greetings to their parents when they stopped in front of them. Redpelt kept silent, looking down at his ginger paws, as his father sternly glared at him.

Lionblaze was an unusual cat. As a warrior, he was never beaten in a battle. Not even when all four Clans were battling on ThunderClan territory during the eclipse long ago. But then, a day after Redpelt and his siblings was born, Lionblaze was ominously beaten in battle by the same fox that killed Leafpool and Brambleclaw. That battle had shaken Lionblaze to the core and he never fought since. Soon, he joined the elder's den at the same time his brother Jayfeather did. Though Lionblaze has muscles rippling beneath his pelt like a young warrior, he vowed never to fight again.

"Redpelt, you know we don't like you standing over that ledge like that," Cinderstar frowned as she sat down, her tail curling over her paws.

"What happened if you fall," Lionblaze added. "That ledge would have crumbled under you."

"But it didn't," Redpelt countered.

Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. "But it could have."

"But it didn't," Redpelt repeated, narrowing his eyes back at his father.

"What I'm saying is, you are a warrior," Cinderstar interrupted, raising a paw. "Now that you're a warrior, I expect you to act like one and stop trying to jump from a cliff."

"But I wasn't-"

"It don't matter. Do _not_ do that again."

Ending the conversation, Cinderstar turned around and padded towards her deputy, who was watching not far off. Lionblaze nodded to him and his siblings as he follow his mate.

Redpelt snorted stubbornly. "Who do they think they are, telling me what not to do?!"

"Your mother and father," Leaftail laughed. Nightshadow laughed too, lashing his black tail about.

Redpelt flicked his sister on the ear with a growl. "Well, I'm a warrior, I can do what I want, can't I?"

"Not with the leader being your mother."

He looked up to find Frostshiver, the medicine cat with Silverheart, her sister at her side. Redpelt groaned as Nightshadow smiled brightly at both sisters. The daughters of Bumblestep and Icecloud looked nothing alike. Silverheart was named after Graystripe's former mate, Silverstream and was even said to look just like Graystripe's old mate. Frostshiver looked more like her mother, having a pure white, shining pelt.

"You know your mother is just worried about you," Frostshiver continued.

"Yes, she loves her cute little son," Silverheart joked, holding his face in her paw.

Redpelt smacked her paw away from his face. "Whatever," he grumbled, his ears turning hot.

Nightshadow grinned. "So, where are you heading Silverheart? Going out in the forest?"

"None of your-"

"To the forest," Frostshiver interrupted, glaring at her sister. "We're collecting herbs."

"I'll come with you!" The black tom hopped to his paws and his grin got wider as the step between the two she-cats.

Redpelt sighed and Leaftail rolled her eyes as the three cats meowed a quick goodbye. He watched them make their way to the thorn tunnel. Redpelt envied his brother almost as much as he loved him.

Nightshadow was more of a she-cat chaser than a warrior. He loved to stare a pretty she-cats and she-cats loved to stare at him. Nightshadow's sleek pelt and shady green eyes made him a star attraction to females of ThunderClan and of other Clans.

"When will she ever learn he is just using her to his advantage," Leaftail sighed.

Redpelt twitched his ears. "What do you mean?"

The light brown tabby she-cat snorted impatiently. "Don't you see? Silverheart is obviously attracted to Nightshadow. He's just going to end up hurting her for another she-cat, like he always do. He's just never happy with one."

"But Silverheart thinks Nightshadow is repulsive!"

Leaftail lashed her tail. "Toms will never see the way she-cats do."

He wanted to defend his brother, but then he realized Leaftail was right. He's been seeing Silverheart around his brother more and more often in the Clan. Yet outside of the Clan, Nightshadow has been talking with other she-cats and has even been sneaking out of the camp a few times to speak with females.

"Do you think we should tell Cinderstar about Nightshadow," Redpelt asked, clawing at the ground.

Leaftail gently placed a paw over his paws. "No. Let him keep doing what he's doing. He'll regret it soon one day."

The dark ginger tom inhaled and let the breath out. He hoped his sister was right. As he and his sister shared tongues, he spotted Birdfeather, Goldfang and Sparrowtalon coming back from a patrol with Mudtail, the only son of Berrynose and Poppyfrost. Redpelt narrowed his eyes. All three brown cats had been loners before they became warriors of ThunderClan. The only reason Cinderstar allowed them to stay and become warriors was because Cherrynose, the daughter of Berrynose and Poppyfrost, fell in love with Longwhisker, another loner that came with the three siblings.

He watched Mudtail's apprentice, Shortpaw, shot out of the apprentices den with Owlpaw at his side. Shortpaw was found out in the forest a few moons ago. It's been rumored he's a lost ShadowClan kit, though when he showed up to a Gathering no ShadowClan cat claimed him.

Ivyshade waddled out of the nursery to get herself a plump shrew. Foxleap, her mate, came rushing towards her when he spotted her drop the shrew. He picked it up and escorted her to the nursery. Poppyfrost, who was at the entrance of the den, rolled her eyes.

Redpelt smiled inwardly as he watched the daily life of his Clan. His Clan, ThunderClan, lived in peace for many moons since his mother became leader. The dark ginger tom couldn't help but feel proud of being born in ThunderClan.


End file.
